


Der Junge vom Dachboden

by GioTsu



Series: Der Junge - KibaNaru [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTsu/pseuds/GioTsu





	1. Umzug

Es ist Samstagmorgen und zehn Uhr. Eigentlich wollte ich ausschlafen wie jeden Samstag, aber heute ziehen wir um. Meine Mutter hatte mich gerade geweckt, also ging ich erstmal ins Bad und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich sah wirklich gut aus mit meinen gold-blonden Haaren und meinen azurblauen Augen. Meine Haare hatte ich von meinem Vater Minato Namikaze. Er hatte ebenfalls gold-blondes Haar, blaue Augen und ein schmales Gesicht. Die Augen und Gesichtsform von meiner Mutter. Sie hat azurblaue Augen, ein rundliches Gesicht und rotes Haar. Sie heißt Kushina Uzumaki. Sie und mein Vater sind beide 35 Jahre alt. Ich bin gestern 14 geworden.

Als ich runter kam waren die Möbelpacker fast fertig. Es fehlten noch 3 Kisten. Als diese eingeladen waren kamen 2 Möbelpacker mit noch einer Kiste. Ich fand sie sah seltsam aus. Sie war alt, sie stank und vor allem war sie mir und meiner Mutter unbekannt. Ich wollte zu ihr hin und schauen was drin war, aber meine Mutter wollte schnell fertig werden und sagte: „Ab damit zum Wohnzimmerzeug!“

Als auch sie weg war fuhren wir los. Am Mittag waren wir da. Unser neues Haus. Ich rannte sofort rein und schaute alles an. Als erstes den Keller. Er war alt, schimmelig und es stank. Im Erdgeschoss gab es ein Bad mit Klo, die Küche und das Wohnzimmer. Im ersten Stock ein großes Bad , das Arbeitszimmer, das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern und noch ein Klo. Im zweiten Stock noch ein Klo, noch ein Bad und zwei Zimmer für mich. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt warum zwei. Ganz einfach. Einmal mein Spielezimmer (auch für Übernachtungen da) und mein normales. Ich entschied das mein normales Zimmer das kleinere, aber dafür mit Balkon war.

Am Abend waren alle Möbel eingeräumt und ich ging in mein Schlafzimmer. Als ich mich auf mein Bett legen wollte entdeckte ich eine Luke in der Decke. 


	2. Schlechte Gesellschaft

Ich versuchte dran zu kommen, habe es aber nicht geschafft.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich meine Mutter um 7 Uhr und wollte das ich mir die Stadt anschaue. Als ich am Abend wieder daheim war wusste ich eins, diese Stadt ist ein Kaff. Und noch etwas, die Gesellschaft ist schlecht. In 1 Stunde habe ich 5 Überfälle erlebt, habe 235 Bettler gesehen, 10 Waisenhäuser und 7 armen Viertel.

Ich ging wieder hoch. Ich wollte mal auf den Dachboden, also holte ich eine Leiter und ging hoch. Als ich oben war fühlte ich mich seltsam, und als ich das Licht an machte wusste die warum. Hier oben war ein Zimmer eingerichtet. Aber kein normales. Naja außer Doppelbett, Kühlschrank, Tisch, Stühle und Leselampe, gab es noch ein selbst gebautes riesiges Regal, einen Strick, Hand-und Fußfesseln an der Wand und neben dem Bett, und dann noch eine Kommode voller Blutflecken. Als ich mich genauer umsah entdeckte ich im Kühlschrank nur Flaschen mit einer Flüssigkeit und unter dem Bett 20 Stapel Pornos. Ich hatte genug gesehen und wollte nach unten, nahm ihr aber 1 Porno mit. Ich versteckte ihn unter meinem Bett und ging schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich wach als sich jemand auf mein Becken setzte. Er legte mir sofort einen Knebel und Fesseln an. Ich wehrte mich aber der Kerl nahm mich locker auf die Schulter und ging mit mir auf den Dachboden. Er ging zum Bett und fesselte mich daran, dann ging er zur Luke, machte sie zu und schloss sie ab. Dann machte er erst das Licht an und nahm mir den Knebel ab. Ich schrie sofort: „HILFE! MOM! DAD! EIN IRRER HÄLT MICH AUF DEM DACHBODEN FEST!“ Als ich fertig war merkte ich erst dass er lachte. Als ich wütend fragte: „Was lachst du so dumm?!“, antwortete er: „Immer das gleiche. Ihr wart alles hier oben, habt euch umgesehen, habt einen Porno mitgenommen, aber nicht gemerkt das der Raum Schalldicht ist.“ Er hörte nach diesem Satz aber auf zu lachen und wurde ernst: „Aber ich kann es nicht leiden wenn mir jemand was klaut!“ Ich hatte gerade keine Wut mehr sonder Angst und fragte: „W…Wa…Was willst d…du von m…mi…mir?“ Er fing an pervers zu grinsen und sagte: „Eine Menge.“ „Was d…denn genau?“ „Für heute Sex!“ „Wa…Wa…Wa…Was?!“ „Schon richtig gehört!“ „A…A…Aber warum? Nein, lass mich, ich will nicht!“ „Du musst aber! Dafür gibt es auch zwei Gründe. 1. Ich will mal wieder Spaß. Und 2. Als Strafe wegen dem Porno. Außerdem kannst du nichts machen. Viel Spaß!“

Ich hatte 3 Stunden Sex. Als ich wach wurde war es 7 Uhr. Mein Hintern tat höllisch weh und auf einmal kam der Junge. Ich flehte: „Bitte nicht nochmal:“ Überrachenderweise nahm er mir die Fesseln ab und sagte: „Letzte Nacht hat Spaß gemacht. Das machen wir jetzt öfters, aber ich will nur abends was keine Sorge. Und jetzt hau ab. Und wenn du jemandem was sagst bist du tot. Klar?!“ Ich nickte und wollte aufstehen, kippte aber sofort um. Er sagte: „War wohl zu hart für dich*smirk*. Keine Angst. Du gewöhnst dich dran.“ Er zog mich an und legte mich in mein Bett.

Es sind nun 3 Monate vergangen. Wir hatten jeden 2. Abend Sex. Es war immer das gleiche. Er schaute durch die Luke und sagte grimmig: „Pst! Komm!“ Ich kam und er hat mich 3 Stunden hart durchgenommen.

Doch heute war etwas anders. Er schaute durch die Luke und sagte freundlich: „Pst! Komm!“ Ich ging hoch und wollte wie immer zum Bett. Er sagte aber: „Auf den Stuhl.“ Er setzte sich mir gegenüber. Nach 2,5 Stunden reden, fragte er: „Schon mal nen Schwanz geblasen?“ „Nö!“ Er fing an zu grinsen und stellte sich vor mich. Ich schaute zu ihm hoch und er sagte: „Dann wird’s Zeit.“ Ich schaute ihm ungläubig ins Gesicht und er holte seinen raus. Er hielt mir seinen schlaffen Schwanz hin und befahl: „Blas!“ Ich fing an und blies bis er kam. Ich schluckte sein ganzes Sperma herunter. Er grinste nur und sagte: „Bett.“ Ich ging ins Bett. Er machte das Licht aus, legte sich neben mich und sagte: „Nacht.“

Als ich um 10 Uhr aufwachte hörte ich den Kerl neben mir schwer keuchen. Ich schleppte ihn sofort runter in mein Bett, holte eine Schale mit kaltem Wasser, einen Lappen, Fiebersaft und ein Fieber-thermometer. Ich maß als erstes die Temperatur: 39,9 Grad. Ich tauchte den Lappen in das Wasser und legte ihn ihm auf die Stirn. Danach gab ich ihm Fiebersaft und hielt ihn warm. Als ich um 11 Uhr auf dem Klo war, schrie auf einmal meine Mutter. Ich rannte sofort zu ihr.

 

 

**||Kushina Sicht||**

„Es ist 11 Uhr, ich sollte mal Naruto wecken“, dachte ich. Also ging ich los. Aber als ich seine Tür aufmachte war Naruto nicht da, nur ein 17jähriger, fremder Junge lag in Narutos Bett. Ich schrie und Naruto kam schnell angerannt. Er sagte schnell: „Ich kann das erklären.“ „Na gut. Also mach. Aber sie sollte gut sein.“ „Er ist ein Freund. Als ich heute Morgen im Garten war lief er vorbei. Wir grüßten uns und er ist zusammengebrochen. Ich habe ihn hier hoch getragen und kümmere mich um ihn, aber sein Fieber will nicht sinken.“ „Wie hoch ist das Fieber?“ „39,9 Grad. Ich kümmere mich seit 10 Uhr um ihn.“ „Na gut. Er bleibt hier. Er braucht jetzt Ruhe. Morgen geht es ihm bestimmt besser.“ Mehr ist an dem Tag nicht passiert, außer dass ich Minato alles erklärt habe.


End file.
